Daniel Monroe
, |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= 6' 3 |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= Phillip Monroe Sarah Monroe Matthew Monroe Melissa Monroe Jessica Kingstone |affiliation= Big D Motors Speedy Motors San Andreas State Police |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= 2012 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG}} Daniel "Dannyman" Monroe just like many other people in the United Sates, was born in the as a child of teacher parents. He had a very good childhood, as they lived as a "middle-class" english family during the 1980s and 1990s. He made lots of good friends in the , and a lot of money too. His career was very unpredictable, because the current day he's just a guard, the next day he's a real businessman. He was affilated with lots of businesses, companies around Los Santos, and soon the "American dream" worked for him. Early life During his childhood, Daniel had been doing well at school, and by the time he got to the highschool, he decided to be a police officer. At this time - in the very first days of his high-school years - he made lots of friends. One of the best of his friends was Mark McDonald, who has been raised by teacher parents too. Daniel and Mark had always been in some troubles, and always had soem great parties at the local clubs together. One day though, when they were a bit drunk already in the nightclub, Daniel got into a fight with one of the local football team's fans. After a few right hooks and upper-cuts the guy has fallen on the ground uncosciouss, but then the leader of the ultras came closer to see the fight. The two boys - Daniel and Mark - felt in panic, since the group was a famous football hooliganism related crew. The leader then kept staring at Daniel for a bit long time, and started to clap his hands afterwards. This meant for Daniel that he can be soona part of the crew. Rainy years, heavy fights Few weeks later after the incident, Daniel was invinted to the first football match of his life. He felt so confused all the time, since everyone knew what is going to happen after the match. Sooner or later then the group just met the other team's hooligans on the streets. The brawl started a few seconds afterwards, and Daniel was somewhere in the middle. Just like he would be in the gym he kept throwing those heavy punches against the other guys, and few minutes later it turned out they "won" this match with the group. Daniel, however didn't do too well in the school after those fights. He started to have worse grades, then he spent more time with the new friends than the homeworks and such. His father, Phillip then had a decision with the family's other members to find a new home in London. I guess I don't even have to say how terrible it was for the first few years for Daniel. The sun comes up again At the age of 16, Daniel started to do well at school again, and finally made some other good friends who were very intelligent too. Daniel joined up the local gym too, so he won't forget those great Birmingham days when he was a little warrior. He learnt a lot more about boxing, and also taught his new friends how to protect themselves. It was probably the first time he was a "trainer" at the gym. Few weeks later he started to make some good money as being a personal trainer of the rookies. It seemed like he found a good way to make money, but have fun too. At the age of 18, Daniel could finally pass the school-leaving exam. This is the time also when he had the first few steps in the United States of America while being on a holiday. As he told personally it has been the best few weeks of his entire life. Those many-many new people around, the huge american muscle cars, and the big Mount Chilliad. Everything was so new, and so exciting for him. Returning from the holiday "So then I met lots of different people at amazing places, I was even on the streets of teh famous people, the Vinewood Boulevard." - keeps saying Daniel to the friends in London. He was so happy, and finally his life had a goal: travel back to America. His younger borhter, Matthew was currently 16 years old, and he always listened carefully while Daniel told the exciting stories what happened in America. He felt like he wants to get there too one day, and even find a job, make plenty of new friends, or even have a family out there. And Melissa, Daniel's elder sister thought the same about Los Santos. Everybody wanted to taste the "american dream" together with Daniel. On the 4th March, 2004 Daniel has been fired from the local gym, because he didn't want to work as a personal trainer anymore, and even asked way too much cash for his paydays. So it was time to move on. One day, his father, Phillip had a discussion with Matthew and Melissa, and they decided to give an amazing "gift" to Daniel. It was a flight back to the USA together with Melissa, and Matthew. America, America After the plane has landed at the Los Santos International Airport, Daniel has rented his first "very own" appartment. It was on the Liverpool Road, and it can be known as a very unsafety, bad district of Los Santos. In the first few weeks he achieved a driving license, and then also found a job at Club legal. This time the club's owner was Ryan Donel, a tough businessman affilated with lots of famous people, but also a few crime organisations around the city. The first paycheck was high enough to get himself the first car of his life - an 1969 Oldsmobile Cutlass. It was probably not only the cheapest, but also the worst car at the local dealership. But it didn't really matter, only goal is to get from one place to another one. Hotel Soho As the time went by, the Club Legal became overloaded, and Ryan wanted to have a few more guards. Daniel, however wanted to find another workplace which is a bit more profitable and more comfortable. Just a few days later he had a call from Ryan about an offer to work at his hotel named Hotel Soho. Just how Daniel expected, the place was very nice and comfortable. He met a lot of "high-class" people, and finally he was able to build up some connections with them. Those days were just better and better all the time. In 2006 however, one day when Daniel went down to the hotel he found it closed. All the appartments, and the whole parking lot was empty. Seemed like everyone disappeared like some spirits in daytime. He kept trying to speak with Ryan, but noone answered the phone. He also tried to reach Ryan's wife, Kate Ann Donel but no respond. All those many days spent in the hotel as a receptionist just went away in less than a few hours. Daniel felt in panic, because without a job he won't be able to pay the costs of both the appartment and his car. Every person he called for a job just declined him saying "Sorry pal, but I really can't help you now..." No hope at all, the good hot sunny days soon just went into dark nightmares. "What am I supposed to do now", "What if I get in depts?" The questions were just endless, but not the ideas. It's time to move on Daniel posted up a few adverts saying he's looking for a new job, and after a few senseless tries he finally got a call from a person named James Coletti. The man was looking for a few young and hevy built persons as guards for his own dealership on the west of Los Santos. Few minutes later Daniel just arrived to the interview with an old Mercedes-Benz 180E, which he rented from one of his friends. After a long, and tiring interview Daniel got accepted for the new work, and it was tiem to show-off his hard-working personality. After just 3 months James was very satisfied with Daniel's attitude. He haven't even paused, just kept patrolling all around the cars, and watching them. One day, James told Daniel to wait for him in the office. A few minutes later James has returned holding a small box in his right hand. After a short discussion James told Daniel that all the hard work is now being appreciated. Daniel opened the box, and then found a key in it. It was a multi-key, with remote control, and a BMW badge on the ring. Daniel quickly went outside, and noticed a brand new black BMW 325i with a plate "DANIEL 1". After all the hard work it was the best gift Daniel could have. Soon on the first trest drive he has fallen in love with the new car, and never ever wanted to get out. After this Daniel and James became the best friends, and in just a short amount of time Daniel became the business partner of Speedy Motors along with Alamo Colombo, who was the manager. Daniel felt like he can finally afford an own house, so then he bought a really good-looking house near the Unity Station. At that time it was a "middle-class" district of Los Santos. Somwhere in the middle of 2006, Daniel decided to start up another career, so he joined up the IT and Human Resource University of San Andreas. He got accepted, and then in 2010 he succsefully graduated. Losing another job After all the hard works the dealership didn't keep running well. People started to buy new cars, or expensive ones, and Speedy Motors started to go on a really-really fast downhill. All the hired guards were fired, so now only James, Alamo and Daniel were the employees. It turned out so fast that they won't be able to run the company anymore, so in the end of 2010, James Coletti decided to close the dealership's doors for a while. Daniel kept looking for a new job without real success. At this tiem he had two cars - an 1992 Pontiac Firebird and a 2002 Porsche 911. Regarding to his financial issues he had to sell both of the cars, and buy a cheaper one, so he bought an 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipe. After that he could finally work for a few different corporations, and keep the good friendship with James and Alamo. On the weekends they usually went to Mt. Chilliad and then did a few extreme sky-diving, or also had a few barbecue parties. Life was not at it's easiest part, but it wasn't bad at all. This time he had a young asian girlfriend - Ayumi Kuruzaki, who was a shef at a local japanese restaurant. Holiday in London After many years spent without seeing his parents, Daniel decided to travel back to London for a few months. Matthew has moved Italy back in 2008, and he decided to go home too. So the two brothers ringed their parents' doorbell, and it all turned out pretty well. They discussed what heppend in the past years, and such, and it was time to show off those many pictures about the life in America. When Daniel visited the local gym where he used to work he just met with one of his very old friends, Terry Gibson, who currently lives in Los Santos too. After then he received some bad news about the old owner, as he was deceased just 1 year after Daniel left the United Kingdom. 3 months later, after spending much time with the old friends, and the family, Daniel decided to return to Los Santos and get back to the hard, and depressing work. It was 2011 that time, and Daniel didn't know yet what will happen in less than 1 year with him. Return to Los Santos Well, the first month back here didn't go pretty well around Daniel. After an almost 1-year-old relationship with Ayumi they decided to break-up and start to live without each other. Just a few days later some local punks also made a burglary into his house in East Los Santos. It was time to find another place to live at. In 2012 he started to work alone as a body-guard at a few nightclubs in Los Santos. Thank to his hard-working personality he earned enough cash again to buy a new car, and it was a 2012 BMW M5. This beautiful, and also powerful 4-door saloon fit Daniel pretty good. It wasn't lazy at all, neither weak. But the car wasn't only the new thing in his life. He met a beautiful lady, Jessica Kingstone, and then started dating with her. When the relationship turned out to be serious they lived together in Jessica's Vinewood mansion. This time he has been working for the Lexus Corporation as a VIP guard in several nightclubs around the city. On a cold, early spring day at 6AM, Daniel was driving home from a party in Palomino Creek. The speedometer passed by 140mph, when suddenly he lost cotrol of the car, and after rolling 3 times over the car smashed into a tree next to the highway. Daniel was - surprisingly - still consciouss after this huge crash, and could even leave the scene on his own feet. The BMW, however didn't seem to work anymore again... The new life After Daniel has received a second chance to live his life, he had to go through another break-up with Jessica. After all the things happened to him, it felt like the charma is not really on his side... He bought a new house, and started focusing on the friends, and to find another person to share his life with. The first steps are always the hardest ones, but the outcome is always worth the trying. Daniel Monroe will never give up, because as he says with the own words "Life is the biggest fight between our thoughts, and actions. And I won't give up any single battle!". Becoming "blue" In October 2012, Daniel has been accepted as a Field Operations Trooper student in the San Andreas State Police. He said himself that it's a sign which shows he has grown up, and there's no time to waste his possibilities just for some fun, he decided to finally prove something. In the same month, while he was driving around he suddenly noticed a "FOR SALE" sign on a good-looking dealership's building. He quickly reached for the phone, and started to have a little conversation. On that day's afternoon the Big D Motors have opened it's doors to public. In the same month Daniel came in good relationship with Jessica Kingstone again, and also continued proving his name within the SASP and Big D Motors.